Web-based and personal-computer-based email software allows users to attach files to email messages and to “send” those messages. A typical user interface for a Web-based email client has a text box into which a user can type a filename of the attachment and an address box into which a user can type an address for a designated recipient of the message and attached file.
Adjacent to the file attachment text box is often a button labeled “Browse”, which provides an alternative to typing the file name into the text box. The “Browse” button triggers an operating system's file browsing feature to enable a user to select one file. In response to a file being selected, a full path name of the file is automatically populated in the text box. Thereafter, the user clicks on a second button to upload the file to a Web server. The user may follow the above procedure to add another file.
Adjacent to the address box is often a button labeled “To”, which provides an alternative to typing the address into the address box. The “To” button triggers an electronic address book browsing feature to enable a user to select an addressee. In response to an addressee being selected, an email address is automatically populated in the text box. After the address box is updated, the user may follow the above procedure to add another email address in the address box.